Trapped in the bandroom
by Mikki-chan
Summary: Title explains it. Yet another masterpiece by me, Mikki!
1. The beginning

Trapped in the bandroom  
  
By....ME!  
  
Short Character intro: Kim: me, the HIGHLY underappreciated baritone player(grumble grumble) likes Chris.  
Geoff: the OTHER baritone player...who happens to be better than me but I DON'T CARE! Doug's friend.  
Doug: Bass clarinet player, strange, strange person. he likes leila. Geoff's friend.  
Chris: the other bass clarinet player...  
Bill:moronic trumpet player.  
Evan:Demented Alto Sax player. Evryone thinks he likes Kim, but if he did, Kim might KILL him.  
Shannon: DEMENTED, EVIL alto sax player who hates people on some ocasions, and is friends with them on others.   
Ron: French horn player.  
Leila: Clarinet player.  
Colin D: Flute Player.  
There's like 65 people in the band so I'm only going to focus on these 10.  
********************************************************  
It was a normal, average monday in CHPS. School had just ended.  
"ARGH! we have so much damned homework!" Shannon said. It was Thursday, which meant there was senior band practice.  
"AUGH!" Evan yelled, blinded by the flash from Kim's camera. Kim looked at the camera.  
"OH CRAP! EVAN, YOU BROKE MY CAMERA!!" Kim yelled. Evan ignored this and kept on walking. Kim shoved everything into her locker and put her camera into its case. she then proceeded to go to the bandroom She entered the bandroom and took the baritone that she always played off of the shelf.  
"Get the folder." Geoff, the "Lead" Baritone said.  
"No, you get the folder. I got it last time."  
"No you get the folder."  
"I'm not getting the folder, i got it last time. Anyways, you said i couldn't use the folder."  
"FINE! I'LL GET THE FOLDER!" Geoff said.  
"Good." Kim said. She cleaned off her mouthpeice, sat down and Chris, the bass clarinet player Kim just happened to have a crush on came in.   
"Hello." Chris said. Kim blushed.  
"Hi." Kim said, and proceeded to warm up. Mr. Charles, the Band teacher came in and signaled to stop warming up. Colin the flutie came in late, and knocked over the disenfectant.  
"Oops." Colin said. Mr. Charles went to get a J cloth.   
the door slammed shut and a clicking sound and evil laughter was heard.  
"I did NOT like that!" Geoff said.  
"Me neither," said Kim.  
"Is mr. C OK?" leila the clarinet asked none in particular  
"Was that even Mr. C?" asked Henry, another clarinet player.   
"What was that clicking noise?" Shannon said nervously.  
"I don't know." said Scott the Trumpet  
"NO ONE ASKED YOU!" said Bill the Trumpet  
"Shut up." said kim  
"Make me." said bill, but by the time he had thought of that pathetic comeback, kim had started playing her gameboy, which was in the pocket of her coat. (agical coat...)  
"It's past 4:15. Hasn't anyone tried the door?" asked Henry.  
"Never thought of that," said Ron the French horn, heading towards the door. He tried to open it. No luck. The door was locked.  
"Well, now we know what the clicking noise was, MR. CHARLES LOCKED US IN!!!!" Shannon said. She walked over to the door. "Mr. Charles? You can let us out now. Mr. Charles? MR. CHARLES?!"  
"Why would he lock us in here and then just let us out?" Bill said.   
"SHUT UP!" Kim said.   
"You shut up!" said Bill. They kept on arguing, until Shannon intervened.   
"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" she yelled. "DOES ANYONE KNOW WHAT TODAY IS!?" she shouted.  
"THURSDAY!" shouted mark, the percussionist, and shannon's ex  
"Exactly. And did Anyone notice that TOMORROW IS A P.A. DAY?!?!" the only sound heard was a loud bang. Bill had fainted.  
"OH MY GOD,HE'S DEAD!" Doug said.  
"Dump the body!" Tingting the Trumpet said. No one disagreed because they were all too nervous.  
"Where?" asked Chris.  
"Window." said Tingting. So Robert the tuba and Geoff Picked up the unconsios body of Bill and heaved it out the window. they shut the window, and something extremly odd happened. Bill bounced.  
"OH MY GOD!" Everyone said. He kept on bouncing and landed in the football field. Suddenly the door opened with a creak. Carina the non-band member entered.  
"DON'T CLOSE THE-"   
But it was too late. The door swung shut with a creak.  
"Crap."  
  
R+R peoplez! Talk to youse later! 


	2. Carina and shan duking it out, Peeps, Ve...

*one hour later*  
Everyone was bored and hungry and cold-oh my!  
"I'm bored." Doug said.  
"I'm hungry." Geoff said.  
"i'm cold." Carol said.  
"oh my!" said Colin R.  
"At least it's not snowing." Kim said  
"Shut up!" a dismebodied voice which later turned out to be Adrian said. Then the inevitable happened. A blizzard came out of nowhere.  
"This is ALL YOUR FAULT!" Shannon said.  
"No, it's COLIN'S fault!" Kim said  
"Yeah, it's HIS fault we're in here!" Shannon said, slapping colin.  
"OW!" colin said. "She opened-AND SLAMMED the door!"  
carina glared at colin. "well KIM wrote this story!"   
"Well EVERYONE LIKES CARINA!" kim said. That was it. Shannon went berserk, attacking carina with Colin's flute.Cariana grabbed a trumpet case off of the shelf and tried to block. Almost instantly, people began placing bets on how long the fight would last, who would win, and all that other stuff. Carina got hit in the head with the flute. all she had been doing was blocking. She threw the trumpet case at shannon and kicked her in the shins.   
"OW!" said shannon. she stumbled into the chairs.  
"THE WINNER IS... CARINA!" said another disembodied voice, which turned out to be Karen  
"I'm cold." someone said  
"WE'RE ALL COLD!" about half the band said.  
"We can't exzactly DO anything, can we?" Ralph the tuba guy said.  
"I have a lighter. We could start a fire in the trash can." mark the pyromaniac(poetic license!) said.  
"uh...Why do you have a lighter?" David the unimportant trombone person said.  
"Uh..." mark paused.  
"do we even wanna know?" said yet another disembodied voice wich later turned out to be evan.  
"OK, that's good, but what are we gonna burn?" shannon said  
"We have a hell of a lot of sheet music..." Ralph said. So they put all the sheet music from one of the clarinet's folders into the trashcan, lit another peice of sheet music (power of the dream, BTW) and threw it in the trash can.  
"YAY! WARM!" said kim. Everyone sat down to thinnk of an escape plan.   
"Why don't we call the office on the P.A.?" Chris said  
"'Kay, let's go tell Mark" Shannon said. Shannon walked over to mark, who had fallen(into the abyss j/k) asleep on one of the timpanis (and was having a dream i'd rather not go into...).  
"mark? MARK! WAKE UP!" Shannon said. Mark didn't respond. Doug went over and poked him with his bass clarinet. Tingting went over and played "Call to post" loudly into his ear. He woke up with a jerk throwing a mallet, which hit the speaker-thingy on the p.a. thingy. there was an eletricall buzz, and everything was quiet.  
"MARCUS!" shannon shouted. "YOU BROKE THE PA THING!"  
"hmm?" mark said groggily.  
"NOW WE ARE GONNA DIE!" shannon screamed, to no effect. Mark had fallen asleep again.(gotta love that poetic license)  
"Oh no! The trashcan's going out!" Winnie said. Adrian went and put more sheet music into the(abyss!) fire, along with some valve oil. the fire flared up immeideatly.  
"That was close." said Colin D.  
"Yeah." Said Colin R. Geoff went over to the shelf that the baritones were on and pushed a secret button. a compartment opend and Geoff took out 4 bags of marshmallow peeps and a big box of vegetable crackers   
"FOOD!" said Karen. They each got a marshmello and a cracker. Colin R tried to make s'mores with his but he ended up setting the cracker on fire.  
"Hey guys! Did you know that it's possible to smoke these?" he said.  
"I have no comment." Kim said.  
After eating the marshmellos and crackers, erveryone was bored.  
"Let's sing campfire songs!" said Karen.  
"um....no." said the bandroom  
"Let's play I spy!" said Geoff.  
"Er....no" said the bandroom  
"Let's look for carol and alan!" said Shannon  
"'Kay" said the bandroom, as the other 2 suggestions were boring and no one had seen Carol and Alan fora while (dun dun DUN!). So off they went.  
"Is mark still asleep?" Kim asked.  
"I think so." Shannon said. Doug wet over to the timpanies and poked mark with his bass clarinet.  
"OW!" said mark "That hurt!" He jumped up, knocking over the timpanies in the process.  
"OW!" said two voices. (hint:i saw carol kissing alan R, underneath the timpanies last niiight....)  
********************************************************  
REVIEW!...oh yeah, my friend shannon (the evil alto sax) is gonna be writing the next chapter, btw. 


	3. Attacks with the tuba?! Popcorn?! TICKLE...

Then Shan went berserk...again. She grabbed the closest clarinet (Alex's) and started beating Carina. But Carina had a tuba! (How did she get it? I have no clue). Any ways, the entire band room was shouting 'fight fight fight.'  
  
'It's just like cock fighting!' said Doug, as he threw some corn at Carina.  
  
Every one just looked at him, puzzled. Anyway, the fight continued. Bam! Carina's hit in the head! BAM!!!!!!! Shan is hit in the head.  
  
'Ow,' said Shan, swaying drunkenly. Then she shot one last blow to Carina. It worked. Carina gave up and went to pout behind the snare drum.  
  
'And that's the end of that chapter!' Shan cried.  
  
Doug threw some corn at her. The she realized. Doug had corn, Mark had a lighter, and the bandroom had a trashcan!  
  
'That's it!' she cried! 'We take Doug's corn, start a fire, and pop the corn!'  
  
"Popcorn!' cried a disembodied voice, that was really Jenny the Flute.  
  
'Marcus!' Kim cried. 'Gimme da lighter!'  
  
'Doug!' cried Geoff. " Gimme da corn!'  
  
Doug stared. ' I have no...corn.' He said, with the bag in his hand. Geoff grabbed it.  
  
'To the trash can!' called Ron. Every one was squished, but somehow turned to face the plastic Tuba trashcan. In went Mission Impossible. Burn burn burn!  
  
Andy H. went and got a drum, and used it as a pot. He poured in the corn.  
  
*Poppoppoppoppoppoppoppoppoppoppoppoppoppoppoppoppoppoppoppoppoppop*  
  
When it was done (after two minutes on HIGH) Kim went and pressed the secret baritone button and grabbed salt and butter. She generously poured it on.  
  
Mmmm....  
  
Every one crowded around the trash can.  
  
'Hey!' said the disembodied voice Karen. 'Let's sing camp songs!'  
  
' IIIII saw carol kissing aaallann r! Underneath the timpani's to niiiiiggghhht!' sang half the band.  
  
'Ok,' said Karen. 'Or messed up Christmas Carols.'  
  
'What I racket there'd have beeeeeen! If Shannon had of seeeen!'  
  
'I am so offended,' Shan said lamely.  
  
'Carol kissing Alan R laaaast...er....tooooonight!!!!'  
  
'Uh,' said Alan, getting up from beneath the base drum. 'Did I hear my name?'  
  
'Yeah,' said Carol, getting up to, with her hair ruffled. 'Me too? No?' She said not waiting for an answer. 'Oh well. Come here!' She added, pulling Alan back down. There were some giggles.  
  
Shan and Kim came very close to throwing up.  
  
Then Tingting tripped over some chairs!  
  
'Ahhhhh!' he screamed. Then he threw chairs around (gifted kids like to throw things, don't they?)  
  
'Hey,' said Tony. 'Let's pile the chairs up. Then we'll have more room!'  
  
'Great idea Tony!' said Jesse.  
  
'Tony's hot.' Shan said.  
  
'Stop it!' Cried Colin D, Ron and Evan.  
  
So every one pitched in and with teamwork they stacked the chairs very quickly... not. They made one of the disembodied voices do it all.(Phillip.)  
  
'Better!' cried Lina.  
  
'Hey!' Shan cried. ' I have two ideas!' She went to the door and put her ear to it. 'Shut up y'all!'  
  
'Ye'all.' Said Colin R.  
  
Shan listened. And she heard Mr. Charles. After a few moments, she gasped.  
  
'You guys!' She called. 'He's calling our parents and telling them we're going on a trip! 4 days! From what I gather, all the parents have said yes! And are planing to pay!'  
  
'How did u get all that from about 3 seconds?' asked Doug.  
  
'Shut up,' she said. She threw a flute at him.  
  
'Ok,' said Nicole. 'Let's put away the instruments.'  
  
So the band did.  
  
Then...silence. Every one just stared at each other and shrugged.  
  
Have our heroes finally run out of amusing things to do? (Dun dun dun nah!)  
  
'Oh yeah,' said Shan. " We have a CD player. Any one got any good cd's?'  
  
And 20 CD's hit Shan. She had forgotten that us folk like to throw things.  
  
She popped one in. The music blared.  
  
For hours the ChiPS SR. Band danced! Had fun. Ate popcorn (you have no clue how big Doug's bag of corn was). Carol and Alan made out. Carina and Shan had a dance fight. FUN!  
  
Then there was a girly scream. David screamed 'The fire is going out!'  
  
' No,' Kim corrected. 'It's melting. Meeltiiing!!!!"  
  
'Bad! Bad!' Yelled Evan. "BAAD...wait, how does a fire melt!?'  
  
'The plastic trash can!' Yelled Kavita! 'Bad!'  
  
Then Doug came and threw his jacket on it. His Jacket caught fire.  
  
'Ah!' he yelled.  
  
Next to try and solve the problem was Karl. He tried beating it with some sheet music (Lion King). That caught fire  
  
'Any one got anything inflammable?' said Melinda.  
  
Melinda got hit with a lot of stuff (mostly paper). 'Meant non- flammable!!!!' she yelled! 'Not inflammable.'  
  
Then Melinda got hit with a Tuba. (Always with the Tuba). Ceilidh picked up the tuba and handed it to Ching, who beat the trash can/coat/ Lion King fire. The tuba caught on fire.  
  
'Strange,' said Ching.  
  
Kim went and pressed the Secret Baritone Button and received a fire extinguisher. She sprayed it on the fire. It started to burn. And I don't mean the spray. I mean the actual bottle. Kim (in surprise) threw that into the mix of inflammable...and for that matter, non-flammable items.  
  
'This is getting ridiculous!' yelled Arlene. She walked over and stomped the cra- stuffing out of that fire. Then she punched Shan and Andy H.  
  
'Hey!' They yelled '...nice idea!'  
  
'Great!' yelled a disembodied voice. 'WE ARE GOING TO FREEZE TO DEATH!"  
  
'Dance' yelled Kavita! 'Dance for your liiiives!'  
  
'Elmo's not ticklish there!' cried Tickle-me-Elmo.  
  
'Oh gawd,' said Mathew. 'That was scary.' Then tickle me Elmo started to laugh. And laugh and laugh. And then he evaporated.  
  
So, the band did what they always did when something immensely strange happened...ignored it. They went on dancing. They danced for another few hours. Until-  
  
The CD player sparked and caught on fire.  
  
'I love it!' cried Mark.  
  
And then something happened. Maybe the cause was magic. Maybe the cause was all those fumes the fire had been emitting for the last three hours. But every one and their crush came together. Doug and Leila (of course, she doesn't like him, but he looooooooves her). Kim and...This is classified information. I am not licensed to divulge the where abouts of Ms. Kristina Rockman...what do you mean I'm reading the wrong teleprompter? That one??? What one? Oh... I am not licensed to tell the crush of Kimberly Wilson.  
  
Shan and Mark  
  
Ron and Lina  
  
` Alan and Carol  
  
Evan and Carina  
  
Scott and Karen. Etc. You get the point any ways, the all kept each other warm. It was all very sweet.  
  
'I have to go to the bathroom,' said Scott.  
  
Kim pushed the baritone blah blah blah and a bathroom appeared. Every one used it and changed into their pajamas (via the baritone button.)  
  
* * * * *  
  
Most of the band woke up to Doug playing Morning Music, on his base clarinet.  
  
'Doug,' said a disembodied voice. 'Why are you up so early?'  
  
Then Doug collapsed.  
  
'Sleep playing,' said Evan. 'That's odd. Doug's the hottest guy in grade 7. That was odd too.'  
  
'Wanna have a band practice?"  
  
'Hell no!' said half of the band.  
  
'Wanna go watch Carol and Alan?' asked Shan.  
  
'Sure' said Kim.  
  
When they got there 'I'm bored,' said Shan. Carol and Alan were still asleep. They had been up reeeeaaallly late kissing.  
  
'So,' said Adrian. 'How does this day start?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This was Shannon's chap. I'm doin the next one! 


	4. We FINALLY get out...TRAPPED IN THE SCHO...

"So," said Adrian, "How does this day start?"  
  
Someone threw a handful of popcorn at him.  
  
"HI ADRIAN!" Shan squeaked.  
  
"Hi." Adtian said.  
  
"I wonder if we can sue?" Kim wondered.  
  
"Mabye, But then Mr. Charles can countersue for the damage we did to the bandroom. And Bill's parents can sue us, but we had a reason for chucking him out the window." Stephan said.  
  
"HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW THAT?!" Kim said loudly.  
  
"I have no clue." Stephan said.  
  
"Whatever..." Kim said, and ran around taking pictures of the bandroom.  
  
"I'm hungry." Geoff said. Doug threw a box of Jello at him. Everyone attacked Doug for the bag of Jello he was holding, as no one wanted to eat leftover popcorn.  
  
"OW...that hurt." Doug said, lying on the ground as the senior band pigged out on Jello powder. Shannon "accidentally" inhaled some.  
  
"OOH! Look at all the pretty colours!" She said happily.  
  
Kim knocked her out with a French horn case.  
  
"Always wanted to do that..." She said, as Shannon hit the ground. About half the bandroom applauded.  
  
"Finally!" Geoff said.  
  
"Elmo's not ticklish there!" Tickle Me Elmo said.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Everyone shouted. Doug picked up the Elmo and threw it out the window.  
  
"Heee Heee Heee! That tickleeeeeeeees..." The fading voice of Tickle Me Elmo said. "ELMO WILL RETURN!"  
  
"That was disturbing..." Tony said.  
  
"Tony's hot." Shan said. Colin D threw some more popcorn at her.  
  
"Stop it!" He said  
  
"Ok..." Shan said, and promptly passed out again.  
  
"O....KAAAY..." Kavita said.  
  
"DOUG! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Kim shouted  
  
"Drinking disenfectant...Want some?" Doug asked drunkenly  
  
"NO!" Kim yelled, reaching for a french horn case to knock Doug out.  
  
"HEY! STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRL!!!" Doug yelled at the percussion instruments.  
  
"Doug, that's a drum set." Chris said.  
  
"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO...BISH!" Doug said, slurring his words. He stomped over to the drum set. He lunged at it, fighting with all his strength, and for some odd reason, losing. He Jumped up with 3 teeth knocked out.  
  
"YOU WON THIS TIME!" Doug said swaying with a snare drum on his head.  
  
"How is it possible to LOSE a fight against a set of drums?" Matthew wondered.  
  
"I have no clue" Andy said. Doug was dancing around with the snare drum on his head, singing Axel F.  
  
Everyone sat in a circle to watch, as there was no other form of entertainment, except for Geoff, as he had wandered off in search of food. Doug had stopped singing Axel F...  
  
"The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout, d-" WHACK! Kim hit him in the head with the French horn case. She threw it aside. It hit the door and made a dent.  
  
"OOH! IDEA!" Shan said. "We can whack at the door with the instrument cases!"  
  
"Not a bad idea!" David said. Geoff grabbed a baritone case and ran at the door with it.  
  
BOOM! Geoff ran at the door again. BOOM! And again. BOOM!  
  
"KIM! HELP?!" Geoff said.  
  
"I'm busy, Nazi." Kim said, pressing the baritone button.  
  
The rest of the band was still watching Doug, who had withstood the French horn (henceforth to be known as melliphone) case.  
  
"Row row row your boat..." He started.  
  
"Gently down the stream..." Shan continued, as she had drank some of the disenfectant.  
  
"Merrily, merrily, merrily merrily..." Evan continued.  
  
"LIFE IS BUT A DREEEEAM!" They all finished.  
  
"Ya know, mabye we should help Geoff..." Karen said, pointing to an unconsius Geoff.  
  
"Why are they all DYING!?" Carina wondered  
  
"HO!" Shan screamed.  
  
"BITCH!" Carina screamed. She grabbed a melliphone case and swung it at Shan. Shan defended with a clarinet case. They swung at each other at the same time.  
  
POW! They both were knocked out.  
  
"Jingle bells, Jingle bells fa la la la la, la la la la....AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Doug sang. "On the firsht day of chrishtmas..." He blacked out. Everyone looked in Kim's direction, thinking that she had used the melliphone case of doom.  
  
"What?" Kim said.  
  
"Never mind." Melody said. Kim pressed the baritone button and pulled out some more marshmellos and crackers.  
  
"HEY, Let's smoke some crack!" Mark said. Everyone stared at him.  
  
"...ers. Let's smoke some crackers!" Mark said, shifty-eyed.  
  
"I'm just gonna pretend I didn't hear that." Ron said.  
  
In the back row, Adrian and Andy were having a swordfight with the drumsticks.  
  
"YOU SHALL NEVER DEFEAT ME!" Andy shouted.  
  
"OH YEAH?!" Adrian shouted.  
  
"YEAH!" Andy replied.  
  
"OH YEAH?!" Adrian shouted.  
  
"YEAH!" Andy replied.  
  
"OH YEAH?!" Adrian shouted.  
  
"YEAH!" Andy replied.  
  
"Ok." Adrian said, putting down the drumstick.  
  
"Can we burn some more sheet music? I'm cold!" Leila said.  
  
"Nothing to put it in." Colin R said.  
  
"We have a tuba!" Henry said.  
  
"Might as well try!" Evan said. They put some more sheet music in, lit another peice of sheet music and threw it in.  
  
"HEY! It worked!!" Ching said. Geoff woke up and went back to using the baritone case as a battering ram. Shan and Carina woke up, but the melliphone case of doom fixed that. Doug woke up with one HELL of a hangover, and geoff created a Vincent sized hole in the door.  
  
"GOOD STUFF!" Geoff yelled triumphantly  
  
"What do you MEAN good stuff?! Only someone REALLY small could fit through there!" Kim said.  
  
"Exactly. We send Leila or Vincent through the door, and they go get help!" Geoff said.  
  
"Or we could make 'em both go." Doug said, barfing out the window.  
  
"Ok. Leila, Vincent, you are goin through that hole!" Geoff said.  
  
"Only way to get outta here..." Vincent said, going through the hole.  
  
"Might as well..." Leila said, following him.  
  
"BOOYA!" Kim said happily.  
  
"What?" Geoff said.  
  
"We can escape through this passage!" Kim replied. She had opened a passage in the shelf. The little holes that held the instrument cases were gone, creating a dark void  
  
"I'm not going in there! It's way too dark!" Doug whined.  
  
"I know THAT!" Kim said. She took a trumpet, stuffed some sheet misc in it, and set it on fire, taping the other end.  
  
"Torch...." Mark said.  
  
"Hold this?" Kim said, passing the torch to Colin D. They entered the passage in a straight line, Colin D at the front holding the torch(feel the flame forever burn...) Colin R bringing up the rear, holding a saxophone and playing The Great Escape.  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"STOP IT COLIN!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"HO!"  
  
"BITCH!"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"NO."  
  
"I saw Carol kissing Alan R...."  
  
"It's too dark to see us."  
  
"EW! I STEPPED ON A RAT!"  
  
"Too much information Calvin"  
  
"BITCH!"  
  
"HO!"  
  
"Are we there yet!?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"I didn't expect that..." Kim said as Colin D opened a trapdoor and climbed up a ladder.  
  
**** Outside, in the school ****  
  
"Vincent? Where'd ya go?" Leila said.  
  
**** Catacombs ****  
  
The senior band, minus Leila and the now missing Vincent, was gathered in the library.  
  
"So THAT'S why there's a hollow spot in the floor!" Doug said. They left the library, and went to try the front door.  
  
"OH CRAP! IT'S LOCKED!" 


End file.
